Le Journal d' Après
by BlumeShullman
Summary: ONE-SHOT Après la première mort, c'est dans la douleur que l'on apprend le sens de la vie . Mais ça, seuls les vampires le savent. HPSS Yaoi!


**Titre:** Le journal d' "après"

**Auteur:** BlumeShullman, celle qui aime mélanger les liquides.

**Disclaimer:** JKR bien, moi pas bien. Allez, ça c'est fait.

**Avertissement:** Les homophobes ne sont pas mes amis!

**Raiting:** Un tout petit raiting de rien du tout, à peine un K+. Juste pour que les enfants tentent pas de se suicider après lecture pour voir si c'est plus marrant après la première mort.

**Couple:** Severus Snape, en vampire, et Harry. On touche aux grands classiques là...

**Spoiler:** après la battaille de Poudlard dans le tome 7. Pour Severus, ça c'est passé un peu différemment...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je crois que ça c'est passé il y a à peu près une semaine, mais c'est difficile à dire. Je ne sais même pas si je peux même me considérer comme vivant, désormais. Je n'entends plus mon cœur battre. Je crois vraiment qu'il ne bat plus. Je n'ai pas la force de vérifier. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je me souviens de Poudlard à feu et à sang. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est terminé. Je bouillonne à l'intérieur, c'est atroce de ne pas savoir si ma vie aura servi à quelque chose. Si ça se trouve, Potter est mort? Pourquoi je pense à ça? Je ferais mieux de m'inquiéter de savoir si je suis vivant. Parce que j'en doute. Autour de moi tout est noir, mon coeur est immobile et silencieux, et je n'arrive pas à bouger le petit doigt. Je ne veux pas être un fantôme, condamné à la transparence éternelle, figé dans l'image de ma mort, c'est trop horrible.

Mais comment suis-je mort, bordel?

Une morsure... On m'a mordu au bras. Alors c'est ça? Je suis donc bien mort? C'est trop injuste je voulais retrouver Lily dans la mort, et je n'ai droit qu'aux ténèbres? C'est justifié en un sens...

...

C'est bon. J'ai réussi à bouger. J'ai mal partout, absolument partout, comme si on me propulsait des litres d'essence de térébenthine par intraveineuse. Je sens que je délire. Je vois du rouge, ça change du noir c'est le côté positif. Ce rouge-là me donne envie, il vient de mes fantasmes, je suis toujours bloqué ici, affamé. Je vais crever de faim dans le noir avant d'avoir réussi à me bouger. Il n'y a aucune couleur autour de moi putain mais pourquoi je dois vivre ça si je suis mort?

Bon. C'est confus. Je vais laisser de côté cette question de vie ou de mort, ça ne mène nulle part. Plutôt essayer de m'asseoir et voir mon bras, pour reconstituer les faits.

...

J'ai dû attendre une éternité avant d'y parvenir, mais maintenant je sais que je suis à l'abri dans les cachots. Je regarde mon bras, la cicatrice est petite et arrondie. Je voudrais bien ne pas comprendre. Mais j'ai compris. J'avais raison: Je suis à la fois mort et vivant, je suis devenu un vampire. J'aurais préféré crever comme tout le monde. La faim me tenaille mais maintenant que je sais que mon corps réclame du sang, ça me dégoûte.

Ça devient clair: je dois mourir.

...

**18 juin**

Je sais enfin quel jour on est. Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé.

J'ai senti quelque chose de terrible. Une odeur si violemment charnelle et douce que j'ai eu un instant l'impression d'être heureux, et ça m'a réveillé. Il y avait une silhouette dans la pénombre qui bougeait en silence. Je n'ai même pas pensé à me mettre en colère tant c'était différent de tout ce que j'avais vécu de mon vivant. J'ai eu la sensation que c'était précieux, même si je savais que cette odeur était celle du sang frais, même si je me sentais déjà coupable de ce que je pensais. La silhouette déposa une bouteille pleine d'un liquide épais et sombre (je devinai quoi) à mon chevet et repartit, emportant avec elle son odeur enchanteresse de sexe et de fraîcheur.

Mon état passa du charme au manque, et mon humeur sombra de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas être un animal instable, c'est dégueulasse. Je serais probablement plus équilibré après avoir bu. Tendant le bras vers la bouteille, je l'ouvris d'un geste nerveux en en renversant sur les draps et la vida presque d'un trait. C'était à coup sûr du sang d'animal, parce que je ne peux pas dire que j'ai pris mon pied.

Ma "vie" à présent, grignoter mon quignon de pain rassis au milieu du banquet perpétuel de l'humanité, ça allait pas être marrant tous les jours.

...

**20 juin**

Je suis sorti. J'ai vite compris mon erreur quand je me suis pris un méchant rayon de soleil en plein visage, obligé de retourner me terrer dans mon trou en attendant le crépuscule.  
Mais il fallait que je sache comment les choses s'étaient passées et maintenant, même si ça ne change rien à ma situation, je me sens mieux. Dumbledore est venu me parler, en gardant ses distances, et m'a apporté une nouvelle bouteille de sang. Je ne pensais pas voir un jour où le seigneur des ténèbres serait un souvenir. Enfin, le fait de voir ce jour ne m'a pas fait beaucoup de bien, disons que j'attends de vivre une nuit sans l'angoisse qu'il créait en moi, ça pourrait m'être salvateur.

J'ai un peu ri intérieurement: Dumbledore pensait-il vraiment que je serais sauvage et désespéré au point de lui sauter dessus? J'imagine qu'il faut être vampire pour comprendre ça, mais vraiment, tous les sangs ne se valent pas!

...

**26 juin**

J'ai pu à nouveau sortir, de nuit cette fois, après avoir bu deux litres de sang de tortue. C'est un peu moins répugnant que le sang de bovin, mais c'est pas terrible. J'en étais plus ou moins à ces réflexions quand j'ai eu la sensation de me heurter à un mur olfactif. De nouveau cette odeur délirante qui me fit perdre pied. C'est inadmissible qu'un truc pareil me passe sous les yeux aussi ostensiblement sans que j'ai le droit d'y goûter. J'étais à l'angle d'un couloir et la silhouette sombre m'a dépassée sans me voir, suivie de près par d'autres, à l'aura insignifiant.

J'ai fermé les yeux intentionnellement. Il vaudrait mieux pour cette personne qui qu'elle soit, qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle me fait, et même qu'elle ignore jusqu'à mon existence, parce que si elle est pour moi si différente de toutes les autres, cela signifie que lui ou elle est mon calice.

Qu'il ou elle m'appartient pour l'éternité. Je ne souhaite ça à personne sur terre.

...

**26 juin - soir.**

IL, en fait. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, ça doit être une question d'odeur. Je suis doué d'un instinct bizarre qui ne me trompe pas, j'en suis certain. Alors mon calice est un homme. C'est un peu plus dur à digérer que le sang de tortue... Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Ma vie a toujours dépendu des hommes plus que des femmes, même si Merlin merci, ça n'était ni sentimental ni physique. Mais mordre un homme... J'ai un drôle de pressentiment, comme si c'était à la fois tout à fait dégueulasse et atrocement tentant.

Non. En fait c'est juste répugnant. Imaginer ma bouche pleine du sang bouillonnant d'un homme et lécher les giclures de la plaie en suçant la peau de son cou comme un drogué en manque, c'est...

Je ne dois pas le rencontrer.

...

**29 juin**

Évidemment, le destin ne fut pas de mon avis, et décida de bien me plomber en me signifiant très clairement que j'allais payer les erreurs de mon vivant pour l'éternité. Il a crée le seul lien impossible et totalement destructeur. M'a rendu dépendant de la seule personne que je cherchais à tout prix à éviter. Au moins maintenant je sais qu'il est vivant. Potter. Il est venu directement dans ma chambre, sans aucune peur, aucune pudeur, aucun scrupule. Assailli par la soif je lui ai ordonné de partir mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de réagir, il m'a glissé une petite bouteille de sang dans les mains. Je voyais sa bouche bouger mais ne l'entendait pas. J'avais le coeur serré. Comment se pouvait-il que ça soit lui? La colère que j'aurais dû ressentir ne venait pas. Je me sentais sombrer dans une tristesse froide, la simple évidence de l'impossible. Oui, c'est lui. Non, je ne peux pas. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait, je savais que j'étais minable de lui tourner le dos, d'essayer de l'esquiver, d'échapper à son emprise mais ça ne servait à rien. J'étais à la fois malheureux et bêtement rassuré par sa présence. J'entendais son sang, à défaut de ses paroles, je l'entendais couler dans son corps je pouvais presque ressentir l'impact de ses battements de coeur. Et j'avais soif. Si je m'étais retourné je l'aurais mordu. Comme ça, comme une bête. Je l'aurais plaqué au sol et je lui aurais bouffé le cou, les poignets, la bouche, partout ou on peut mordre et faire gicler le sang, je l'aurais violé par le sang, tant le désir me harcelait. Je restai de marbre, je ne sais même pas par quel miracle et portai à ma bouche la petite bouteille. Le sang était médiocre, évidemment. Je commençai à me calmer, c'est à dire que je commençai à croire que je pouvais me retourner sans le détruire et ses mots devinrent compréhensibles dans mon esprit. Il me parlait du combat. Je lui en fus reconnaissant. Il était le premier à m'expliquer les faits, Dumbledore n'ayant fait que me brimer dans ce cachot, comme s'il m'en voulait de m'être fait mordre.

- ... à ce moment, nous avons tous paniqué, nous n'avions pas imaginé que Voldemort avait des vampires dans son camp, et ils ont failli l'emporter, il y a eu beaucoup de pertes de notre côté. C'est au milieu de ce désordre, alors que beaucoup se repliaient que je vous ai vu, vous vous battiez avec Bellatrix Lestrange et un vampire vous a sauté dessus en vous mordant le bras. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai tué. Donc ce que vous vivez là, c'est ma faute. Je ne voulais pas vous voir mort, alors...

- Vous avez tué un vampire?

- Oui.

- Je vois.

- Ecoutez professeur, je sais que vous aimiez ma mère.

- Ca ne vous regarde absolument pas

- Et je crois sincèrement que vous valez mieux que mon père. Vous auriez mérité qu'elle vous aime.

- ...?

- Mais je suis content de ne pas être votre fils, en fin de compte.

- Vous vous exprimez de façon très confuse, Potter.

- Je ne trouve pas. Mais s'il faut être plus clair alors je vais être clair: Je vous dois tout, n'essayez pas de le nier c'est l'évidence même. Sans vous je ne serais pas en vie aujourd'hui, j'ai une dette énorme envers vous, et même si je n'y connais pas grand chose en vampire, je sais que mon sang doit être un peu meilleur que ce que vous avez bu jusqu'ici, non?

- Je ne boirai pas votre sang

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que vous n'avez manifestement aucune conscience de ce que représente le sang humain pour un vampire, surtout un sang qui est offert, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous proposez.

- Et si vous vous trompiez?

- Et bien ça serait tant pis pour moi. Sortez de mon appartement avant que je vous tue.

- Je veux être ton calice, Severus.

A cet instant je cessai de respirer. C'était la phrase la plus provocante que j'avais jamais entendue, prononcée par celui qui était déjà mon calice sans le savoir. Tout me rendait fou, le tutoiement, mon prénom et surtout, le mot "calice". C'était encore plus excitant que s'il avait dit: "baise-moi", et ça voulait dire la même chose. Il avait dû le sentir lui aussi, ce pouvoir qui nous unissait. On dit que le sorcier ne choisit pas sa baguette, et que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier mais là c'est pire, ni lui ni moi n'avons rien décidé, nous sommes victimes du coup du sort le plus dangereux et le plus absurde qu'un sorcier puisse vivre. Je ne veux pas ça. C'est trop violent, trop incompréhensible. C'est non.

- Pour la dernière fois, Potter, sortez de mon appartement avant que je vous tue.

...

**6 juillet**

Et brusquement, plus rien. Je me suis surpris à l'attendre, j'étais déçu qu'il n'insiste pas, je ne sais même pas ce que je voulais vraiment. Une semaine s'est écoulée et je tourne en rond. Mon corps me fait mal, j'ai des courbatures, des crampes partout comme un vieillard et ça ne s'arrête pas. Je ne dors plus. Et bien entendu je ne pense qu'à "ça". Oui, "ça" , dans le sens, ne penser qu'à "ça". Je peux vraiment dire que j'ai honte de moi, et de ce que j'imagine. Je me souviens, quand j'étais jeune, on disait de quelqu'un qui débutait une romance et qui perdait pied dans la réalité qu'il voyait la vie en rose. Dans mon cas, ça serait plutôt en rouge. Ca fait vraiment psychopathe de bander à la pensée du sang. Il faut être sérieusement atteint pour être excité par l'idée de l'instant infime où après une forte pression, la chair se dérobe et s'entrouvre laissant paraître la première petite boule liquide qui gonfle contre la palais, qui tapisse la langue... du calme.

Le problème n'est pas là. Je sens bien que ça n'est pas juste une histoire de sang ou de sexe. C'est différent. Et c'est très mal fait. Je commence un peu à y penser et cet "autre chose" m'inquiète plus que le reste. Parce que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir gérer la souffrance et le manque. Je l'ai fait toute ma vie. J'ai brimé mon corps, je me suis relevé après avoir été torturé des heures durant, ça fait désormais partie de mon identité et je n'ai que du mépris pour la partie de moi qui m'appelle au secours et me réclame du sang.

Non.

Ca n'est pas là que le coeur du problème se situe. Il y a plus en jeu que je n'aurais cru.

...

**17 juillet**

Alors j'ai attendu de voir, comme si brusquement de l'inanité de ma position de bête en cage, de mon silence d'aliéné, allait surgir une vérité transcendante qui auréolerait d'évidence et de noblesse mes fantasmes, comme s'il y avait en moi une quelconque réponse à puiser dans le recueillement, et comme si la souffrance m'ouvrirait les yeux.

J'ai juste découvert une chose, pas spécialement rassurante: le sang n'est pas une nourriture. C'est une drogue. Je suis passé en quelques semaines de deux à sept litres par jour, et ce sang n'atténue qu'à peine ma douleur. Je ne pourrai plus jamais juger les vampires qui tuent et violent, parce que je comprends maintenant ce qu'ils ressentent, et tous n'ont pas été formés pour résister à la tentation. C'est assez répugnant de savoir que désormais je ne peux plus enseigner, car je pourrais, dans un accès de soif, juste pour faire cesser la douleur, juste pour la faire taire... Bref. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre des mots là-dessus.

Et puis il y a le dossier "Harry Potter", dossier classé, enfin c'est comme ça que je me mens. J'ai beau résister à cette pensée elle est la première à me harceler, elle nourrit ma douleur comme une flamme.

Parce que j'ai fini par relier dans mon cerveau les morceaux entre eux. Je ne suis pas idiot, je voulais tenir tout ça soigneusement éloigné. Je suis quelqu'un qui a déjà assez de problèmes, et même avant de me faire mordre, ce genre de trésor a de sérieux airs de fardeau.

"Harry": penser à lui par son prénom, c'est le premier pas de la déchéance de la volonté.

...

**2 août**

Je ne dors plus du tout. C'est à dire que de mon vivant je dormais cinq heures par nuit environ, après ça a été deux ou trois heures. Mais je ne peux plus m'allonger je reste en boule sur moi-même et je suis presque curieux (c'est morbide) de savoir comment ça peut encore empirer. C'est comme un doloris continu, ouvrir la bouche pour hurler est en soi douloureux. Je fais exprès de minimiser ce que je ressens mais honnêtement je voudrais être mortel, je donnerai tout (mais qu'est-ce que j'ai donc à donner?) pour mourir.

...

**4 août**

Je n'ai rien fait pendant tout ce temps. Ne rien faire est pour un vampire une activité à plein temps extrêmement contraignante et qui exige une concentration folle. Tout ça, c'est pour le protéger. Pour ne pas qu'il puisse souffrir par ma faute. Et pourtant je sais que c'est lui qui m'envoie tout ce sang animal. Dumbledore ne ferait jamais de telles dépenses pour moi et d'ailleurs il n'en a pas le droit.

Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Si seulement je pouvais mourir, tout serait si simple! Je ne le pense même pas de façon romantique je me dis: ça serait plus simple, tu devrais chercher un moyen de te suicider. Rationnellement. Je voudrais juste l'épargner, ne pas le blesser. Je ne peux pas le garantir contre moi autrement qu'en l'évitant, je le crains.

...

**8 août**

Je suis face à un dilemme. Ou plus précisément face à une lettre, concise et explicite, signée Harry Potter. "Je sais très exactement ce qu'est un calice, Severus" A l'intérieur du rouleau de parchemin, une fiole de sang. Inutile de dire que j'ai compris tout de suite à qui était ce sang.

...

**10 août**

Ca fait trois jours que je me demande combien de temps je vais garder cette fiole sans la boire.

...

**11 août**

Et là, la grâce. Par accident, hé! Je jure que j'ai résisté de toutes mes forces! Mais c'est arrivé comme ça: après une trop longue agonie alors que je croyais avoir atteint depuis longtemps les limites de l'insupportable, la douleur a monté d'un cran. Et là, non, j'ai renoncé. Ca n'était même pas un vrai renoncement, c'était la preuve de l'infime part d'humanité qu'il me restait. Je ne pouvais plus, vraiment, je le jure, c'était la seule solution.

Alors le bonheur liquide, quelque chose de libérateur et sain, distillé dans quelques minuscules gouttes, le poison le plus terrible qui se puisse concevoir, quoi? J'ai plongé. Après quelques minutes d'extase hermétique et intense où ma vue était brouillée et mes sens altérés, je commençai à recomposer les objets autour de moi et je compris que je m'étais déplacé. J'étais couché sur le dos, dans mon lit, et mes doigts rencontrèrent bien vite sur mon ventre la preuve gluante que ce sang était bien à Harry. J'avais honte de ne pas me souvenir du moment où j'avais joui et tentai timidement de me lever, ce que je fis pour ma plus grande surprise sans effort.

Ma douleur n'avait pas complètement disparu, elle était en sourdine, repoussée par quelques gouttes de ce sang si spécial que dix litres de n'importe quel autre ne le concurrenceraient pas.

Je pris ma décision à ce moment là. Je commençais à entrevoir la vanité de ma résistance face à l'amour. Harry qui m'offrait bêtement son amour. Etait-il aveugle pour ne pas voir le démon hideux que j'étais trembler de convoitise devant lui? Mais je me répétais des insultes sans parvenir à me convaincre. Le fait de percevoir son amour, ce mot si étrange et si incongru dans ma bouche me rendait plus cher à mes propres yeux et je souriais d'impuissance face à ma conscience outrée.

Alors je me suis lavé, habillé, et j'ai léché en frissonnant les quelques traces sèches de son sang sur la fiole, je suis sorti en envoyant au diable quiconque me barrait le chemin et me voilà, devant sa porte.

La gorge sèche.

Le coeur battant.

...

**14 août**

Je profite de son sommeil pour écrire. J'ai relu intégralement ce "journal de mort" et j'ai décidé d'en finir. Je ne fais qu'écrire quelques lignes pour moi, pour rien, avant de brûler mes feuillets dans un feu de joie libérateur. Cette période a été la véritable mort, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. La mort physique n'est rien, seul l'absence tue. Je suis tenté de croire que le vampire est un concentré d'humanité pure, si absolue qu'elle en est maladive. Tous les hommes ont besoin des autres, de leur vie en eux, si terriblement qu'ils deviennent fous, tous les hommes sont fous et cruels, tous les hommes aiment dans le vide et se heurtent à cette mort qu'est l'absence.

Je n'ai pris conscience de mon amour pour lui qu'en le blessant, enfin, au cou. Nous étions deux à souffrir et lui me consacrait sa douleur en pardon, alors il m'a semblé que la mort devenait dérisoire, et puis je l'oubliai.

J'ai voulu prendre soin de lui, je me suis appliqué à le protéger, j'ai veillé sur son sommeil. Je l'ai regardé attentivement, J'y ai vu beaucoup de mystère et si je ressens son amour je ne le comprends pas pour autant. Il s'est offert à moi dès l'instant où j'ai été condamné et pour toujours. Peut-être est-il mort lui aussi ce jour-là, en tuant la moitié de lui même qui appartenait à Voldemort.

Il serait vain de vouloir définir qui nous sommes à présent, mais ce que je puis dire, en ressentant cette chaleur vive d'amant dans mon coeur éteint, c'est que **_Nous_** sommes. **_Ensemble._**

* * *

Ca vous a plu?

J'avoue que j'appréhendais d'écrire sur un sujet aussi classique.

Ai-je bien fait? Ai-je trahi le pacte vampirique en ne décrivant pas la fin?

Mon Severus vous paraît-il trop humain? Mon Harry trop adulte?

La forme du journal vous rebute-t-elle ou au contraire?

DITES-MOI TOUT!

oOo

REVIEWS?


End file.
